Metamorfo
by lordalyss
Summary: Naruto é inteligente, determinado e recebeu algo mais da Kyuubi que apenas regeneração, o próximo passo do Henge no Jutsu coloca Naruto em um caminho diferente para a grandeza.


O garoto

Naruto Uzumaki sempre foi um garoto curioso e determinado, e foram essas qualidades que o colocaram no caminho de se tornar uma lenda maior que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Um dia que parecia como qualquer outro foi quando o garoto, de então 6 anos, começou a fazer sua marca no mundo, mesmo que essas marcas só fossem ser vistas depois de vários anos. Nesse dia em particular o jovem naruto havia finalmente aprendido o Henge no Jutsu. Era a técnica ensinado ao estudantes da academia no primeiro ano, já que de acordo com o currículo, era ensinada uma das 4 técnicas básicas por ano na academia, as outras sendo o Bunshin, o Kawarimi e o Escape no jutsu.

Naruto era um garoto brilhante, se as pessoas se importassem em olhar, mas o que acontecia era exatamente o contrário. Ele era ignorado de todas as formas possíveis, apenas uma pessoa em toda a Vila de Konoha se preocupava com o jovem órfão e mesmo ele não tinha possibilidade de cuidar do garoto como um filho. Atualmente ele vive sozinho em apartamento financiado pelo Hokage, que se tornou um tipo de avô.

Naruto era ignorado por seus colegas que os pais diziam para ficarem longe, ignorado por seus professores quando perguntava e era admoestado em até seus mínimos erros. Era um situação dificílima para o jovem órfão e era uma milagre a atitude positiva que ainda mostrava, talvez pelo fato da alegria do Hokage quando o via feliz, o garoto se forçava a sê-lo, ninguém poderia ter certeza.

Há uma razão para a situação ser assim, pequeno Naruto não é um garoto punido pelo erro dos pais, ou filho de algum traidor, não, Naruto é a única coisa que separava Konoha da destruição e também a única coisa que os lembrava de tudo que foi perdido há 6 anos quando a raposa demônio de 9 caudas, a Kyuubi, atacou e matou centenas, devastando a vila e seus habitantes e levando a vida do então Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Nesse dia, um sábado ensolarado, pequeno Naruto estava muito animado, ele havia passado semanas tentado usar o Henge e ele sabia que havia conseguido antes das outras crianças, o exame para técnica ser completa ainda estava a meses de distância nenhum dos outros estudantes, todos três anos mais velhos que ele, havia verdadeiramente colocado um esforço na técnica e os professores também não haviam posto um esforço em ensiná-la, já que no momento conhecimento teórico era o fócus.

Quando enfim conseguira completar a técnica, Naruto havia se transformado no Hokage, a pessoa que ele mais conhecia e respeitava até então. O garoto de apenas 6 anos, 1,20 metros de altura, loiro, macacão laranja se transformou na famosa figura de Sarutobi Hiruzen, o Sandaime Hokage no seu pequeno apartamento.

Depos de certificar-se que realmente podia usar o Henge com precisão, Naruto pegou os dois livros que havia estudado sobre chakra, henge e selos de mão para devolver â biblioteca da academia, era o último dia que ele tinha para devolvê-los.

_"Se eu não entregá-los hoje, com certeza ficarei mais uns meses sem poder pegar nada..." _Eram seus pensamentos quando saía de sua casa com os livros em mão.

Quando ia chegando próximo a entrada da biblioteca ouviu vozes e parou para ouvir.

"Sensei, o livro diz que o henge não pode nos alterar muito, por quê é isso?"

"É simples Hotame, mesmo que não se diga no livro por ser considerado um E-rank ninjutsu, o Henge é mais de um híbrido entre ninjutsu e genjutsu, onde você se cobre com chakra e assume um tipo de ilusão, por isso que se você fizer drásticas alterações é extremamente fácil de ver os erros, mesmo os melhores praticantes em genjutsu não conseguiram corrigir essa falha e por isso usam melhores ilusões, geralmente A-rank, e mesmo assim os resultados não são muito bons.."

Naruto estava chocado, pois essa descrição não batia com o que ele havia conseguido, é verdade que se transformar no Hokage não deveria ser tão difícil já que estaria aumentando a ilusão e diminuindo, mas ele havia feito outros testes e ele não se sentia como se o chackra fosse uma casca ilusionária, ele havia sempre sentido o que ele se transformava, mesmo em suas falhas, quando havia se transformado no Hokage ele se sentia mais velho, com dores que havia assumido que eram de velhice, até mesmo seus outros testes onde ele havia se transformado em um cachorro e pombo não deveriam ter sido possíveis e ele nem sabia que essas coisas eram para ser impossíveis.

Naruto correu a biblioteca e devolveu seus livros, ainda um pouco atordoado, depois foi procurar por outros tipos de livros, teoria de chakra, alguns livros de ciência e outras coisas que poderiam ajudá-lo, afinal, se ele por alguma razão que ele não entendia, podia se transformar em coisas que outros não podiam, talvez ele poderia se transformar em qualquer outra coisa? Eram seus pensamentos enquanto saía da biblioteca com vários livros em suas pequenas mãos.


End file.
